


A Star Amidst The Greyness

by tennambarmetta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU: Arwen goes with the Grey Company, F/M, Female-Centric, Fix-It, kind of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennambarmetta/pseuds/tennambarmetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure my Lady? Anything from you would surely ease his heart."<br/>"It would indeed. But as I said, there's no need. For I ride with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star Amidst The Greyness

Halbarad visits her, at her chambers.  
"My Lady," he bows, "I ride south to aid my chieftain. Do you wish me to tell him anything?"  
"Your errand is well-known to me. But nay, I do not wish to send him word."  
"Are you sure my Lady? Anything from you would surely ease his heart."  
"It would indeed. But as I said, there's no need. For I ride with you."  
He sees twin blades at her bed and doesn't say anything.  
Then she laughs. It is a musical sound, yet Halbarad sees a spark in her eyes and thinks of valiant Elven warriors of old, the kind he heard in tales.  
"I'm glad to have Arwen Undomiel at our side." he says and bows even deeper than before.

She makes a standart when she's not overseeing the repairing of her armour or sharpening her swords. It is hastily-made but still fills its beholder's heart with hope.

When they leave, she rides in the front. No danger can keep her from her beloved.  
They reunion is a joyful one in the midst of dark times. They brave the Paths of the Death together and Aragorn is glad she is by her side. Darkness seems lighter when she is there.

When her standart is opened, like a lonely -and poisonous- flower in the battlefield Aragorn laughs.  
"My Lady," he says, voice filled with delight, "it is nearly as fair as you!"  
She laughs too. (Halbarad overhears them and hears the bloodust on Arwen's voice)  
"Estel, fairer it shall be when the blood of our foes decorate it!" and draws her swords.  
Together they're invincible. He has the strength of his kind and she the agility of hers.

They enter the White City together, hand in hand. People greet them both in joy. They marry that day, even though the enemy still stands and neither of their wounds have healed.

The enemy is defeated. Her father comes when he is able to.  
By that time, she's already the Queen of Gondor. She bids the cooks to prepare a feast.

When old age takes him, she grieves with her people. Her son is king now, and he's old enough. But sometimes Arwen sees he hasn't seen enough summers yet. She's still a queen, but now an advisor as well.

She has Elven-blood, but she still chose mortality. She realises her time has come and wishes to be buried near her husband. She dies in peace, for she knows her daughters will advise her son and the future kings. They have learned much wisdom from their mother.


End file.
